The Normal Life
by Chibi Heichou
Summary: Tokio Hotel Story! When a Pop Icon in the U.S. has had enough of being in the public eye, she has the idea of moving to Germany. Her and her friends will go through some obsticals to keep her secret. They meet 4 gorgous boys and fall in love? R&R :D
1. Chapter 1: Just An Idea

Chapter 1 "Just An Idea"

The life of a pop star. Sounds fun doesn't it? Well I won't lie, it is. However it does get pretty hectic with all the recording sessions, music videos, interviews, and award shows. I barely have enough time for myself. The most I have is one day to hang out with friends and family.

Oh! I'm sorry how rude of me, I never introduced myself! My name is Yireh Perez...a little hard to pronounce I know, that's why people just call me Gigi. I am 17 years old and I have been singing ever since I was little. Want to know more about me? Yes? Huh well, lets see...I am a proud latin girl, my mother Liliana is Peruvian and my father Victor is Dominican (I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about them haha), I have natural brown hair but I usually dye it every month (It is currently red), I am such a geek, I got discovered when I was 10 at my school's talent show, I'm a poet, I have only two best friends, School was rough on me because I usually get picked on, I don't like to be judged, I have my own style, and I am a rambler...if you didn't notice by now...I'm apologizing in advance. So i guess that's it about me.

***FLASH*  
><strong>The camera can be blinding to anyones eyes, I'll never get used to this. The screaming of my name and the never ending questions...it just makes me want to yell, "I'M JUST GOING TO MY FRIENDS HOUSE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pfft talk about personal space.  
>"MOIRA!" I yelled as I was on the hunt for my friend in her ridiculously large house.<br>"IN HERE!" she yelled back.  
><em>In where?<em> I thought. It took me a while but I finally found her in the den with my other best friend, Dominick. I love Dom, he's like a brother to me even if he is gay, we can talk about anything! It's a good thing I have Moira and Dom because with all the fame and all the tabloids, they keeps me sane. "Hey" they both greeted me in unison.  
>"Uh hi" I said with a fake smile.<br>"Honey what's wrong?" Leave it to Dom to see right through me.  
>"I'm just soo tired! These reporters were following me on my way here. I had to hold myself back from just slapping one in the face...or worse, make one bleed!" I said frantically.<br>"Ha! Do it next time I dare you!" Moira laughed "That would be a pretty sight" Dom said sarcastically.  
>"You know, I bet it would" I huffed as I sprawled myself on the couch. "I just wonder what it would be like to have a normal life again."<br>"Gigi, don't let them get to you, this is your dream I know you don't want this to end." Dom said  
>"Yeah...you're right. It was just a thought." I turned my attention to the window, not knowing how that thought was going to change my life.<p>

I returned home that night, exausted from all the screaming, dancing and wildness that just happend at Moira's house.  
>"Hey, your home late" my mom pointed out.<br>"Yeah sorry 'bout that," I apologized with a sigh. "What do we have planned tomorrow?" Just the thought made me want to pass out on the floor and sleep for eternity. _I could if i was a wizard and knew some spells...like Harry Potter!_ I mentally laughed.  
>"Well lets see," she started to look through the agenda. "You have an interview for MTV, then the rest of the day you have reahersal for your upcoming con- GIGI!" She yelled.<br>I woke up with a jolt and fell flat on the floor. "Huh what?" I said drowzily.  
>"I'M REPEATING MYSELF, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Mother dearest had yelled.<br>"Yeah, yeah I'm irresponsible, I heard you interview and reahersal, got it."  
>"Good you lazy child" she laughed.<br>"Hey mom, I've been thinking" I started.  
>"Oh god, what is it this time?" she looked at me with that 'Girl, this better not be something stupid' look.<br>"Well, what if I didn't want to be in the piblic eye anymore?"  
>"What do you mean? Like forever?" she asked.<br>"No not all! I mean for like maybe a year or a couple of months" I mumbled.  
>"...Gigi this is your dream." she stated with that motherly tone.<br>I smiled "That's what Dom said...anyway I was just wondering would you let me go to another country where they don't know who I am?"  
>"Alone? Hell no, are you crazy?" she said placing her hands on her hips.<br>I giggled "Obviously not alone! Maybe Moira and Dom could come with me." Knowing Moira she would probably take this as an excuse to leave her house and just party every night. But maybe Dom would be our mother figure since we act like children.  
>"Well I guess-" she mumbled. I started screaming and clapping like a little fangirl. "Woah woah woah! Gigi calm down, I still have to talk to your father about this." she smiled at my happiness.<br>"God I hope he says yes" I worried.  
>"Where do you plan on going anyway?"<br>"I don't know really...maybe somewhere in Europe?"  
>"Yeah they don't really know about you there" she started thinking.<br>"Exactly!" I said happily. I always loved Europe. I would always want to go to London and meet a British boy, or maybe Italy the guys are always so hot, oh who am I kidding? European guys in general are always the best! I know Dominick is going to have a ball!  
>"I just need a good place to stay hidden" I said as me and my mom where brainstorming. Then it hit me. "What about Germany?"<br>My mom made a weird look "Germany, are you sure?"  
>"Yeah! It's the perfect place! No one will know who I am...hopefully." I gave a weak smile.<br>"Gigi you don't even know _how_ to speak German."  
>"...I could learn from a tutor, a very hot one at that." I smiled<br>"Dear Jesus," my mom sighed "Whatever. It's only for about a year right?"  
>"Yeah" I agreed "unless I like it there then that's a different story" I mumbled as I walked up to my room.<br>**-NEXT DAY-  
><strong>"GERMANY?" Moira and Dom yelled.  
>"Yeah! Oh C'mon it would be fun!" I tried to explain.<br>"G, we don't even speak German!" Dom said.  
>"I already have trouble learning spanish and you want me to learn German?" Moira complained.<br>"Ugh, you guys are missing the point! It's a fresh new start! No more bullies teasing us, we can make new friends and meet guys and finally fall in love!" I exaggerated.  
>Dominick and Moira both exchanged looks. "Fine" they agreed.<br>"Ha! Yayyy!" I hugged both of them. "We leave next week so start packin' bitches!" I smiled wildely while they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Zaria

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**~~~~~NEXT WEEK~~~~~**

So here we are. It's the week where my friends and I are headed to Germany! We are at the airport saying our goodbyes to our family. We had to get here VERY sneakily (if that's even a word) and yay for us we didn't get caught up in paparrazi! As usual my mother is crying and worrying if I'm going to get raped in this different country...German people are nice right? 'Kay good. As our families left and we are waiting to be called to the gate, Moira fell asleep.  
>"Let's have a bit of fun shall we?" I whispered to Dom with an evil grin.<br>"I think we desirve a good laugh" he smirked. Thank God I had my camera with me, we took videos of Moira talking in her sleep...I think she said something along the lines of 'the Unicorn stole my cereal! He went that way!' and something about her sister. We tried our best to contain our laughter but we failed. Miserably. And she woke up a little dazzed.  
>"Wha- Why are you guys laughing?" she mumbled.<br>"Uh nothing just go back to sleep." I said trying to have a serious face. And with that she went off to dream land.

After we had our fun with our camera, I noticed a poster near the window. "Hey Dom" I nudged him in the ribs. "OW! What?" he complained. "Take a look at that poster."  
>"The red one with those boys on it?" "Yeah...don't they look familiar?" I pondered.<br>"Hmm...Tokio Hotel." Dom started to think. "I think that's that band we saw one day on TV and you fell in love with them." he rolled his eyes. See, I have the tendency to fall in love with a band really quickly and become obssesed for months. I gasped "Oh yeahhh! Aren't they from Germany?"  
>"Well duh, thats why it says 'Germany's Hottest Band' on the poster" he smacked me behind the head.<br>I laughed "Hey, maybe we'll see them in there!"  
>"Hm maybe, too bad they don't know who you are."<br>"Yeah they probably don't know I exist" I sighed.  
>"Like you said 'Fresh start'" Dom mocked. I stuck my tounge out to him and we had an all out staring war. He won sadly because I can't keep a straight face.<p>

After what seemed like forever, our plane was finally called and we had to wake up Moira. It took a little bit of effort but she finally came through. We started to hand our tickets to the lady and she gave me an odd look. "Hey, you look just like Gigi Perez! You know the pop star!" She started to have this fangirl smile and I panicked. "Oh I uh get that a lot but I can assure you I am not her" I nervously laughed.  
>"Are you sure? You guys could be twins for all I know." she started to get suspicous.<br>"Uhm trust me I'm not her...can I just get on the plane?" I asled politely.  
>She was still eyeing me like a hawk "Sure, sorry to keep you waiting." I ran to where Moira and Dom were past the gate. "What happend?" Moira asked. "That lady over there knew who I was!" I huffed.<br>"But we gave you the perfect disguise!"  
>"I know...well what are you gonna do, she must of been a hardcore fan." I sighed.<br>"Weird" Dom stated.  
>We boarded the plane and I had to prepare myself for this ridiculously long ride to Germany. I also had to keep an eye out for anymore of my fans. I just wanted a little bit of peace on my way here you know? I turned to Moira who was on my left while Dom was on my right, "Do you think I should change my name for when we get there?" I asked.<br>She pondered that for a minute, "Well you do want a normal life right?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Then go for it! That way know one will know who you are for sure!" She smiled. I asked Dominick the same question and he just laughed. "What are you going to change your name to?"  
>"I don't know, I'm keeping my last name that's for sure. I want my fist name to be something exotic" I smiled.<br>Moira scoffed, "There she goes, her alter ego is gonna kick in"  
>I playfully shoved her against the window and she laughed.<br>"What do you guys think of Zaria?" I always loved that name. It was so unique and it fit me since I'm what the media calls "Different".  
>"Zaria?" They both said. "I guess that's pretty" Moira said with a smile.<br>"Ha! Gigi you are my new exotic Amazon Queen!" Dominick laughed. So then it was settled. My name was now Zaria Perez and I'm a normal teenage girl. Now that we got that out of the way I can sleep in peace until we arrive in Germany.

**~~~~~~~~10 Hours Later~~~~~~~**

I awoke to the captain announcing that we are arriving to out destination. I was full of excitement! I don't know what Germany is going to be like or what kind of people there are, and I'm definetly ready to meet some guys. Thank goodness that over here in Germany, school doesnt start for another 3 months. Lucky us! I turned my attention to Moira who was admiring the view of the foreign country. Then I turned to Dom who was quietly reading while listening to his Ipod. I guess I'm alone here. I dozed off a little bit and entered my fantasy world. It was great though I can't really remember what happend but I know Tokio Hotel was involved.  
><em>I wonder what kind of guys they are. They seem a lot of fun. Would they want to become friends with us?<em> I sighed. So many question that I hope I'll get answers to. My thoughts had been interupted by a very excited Moira slapping my shoulder in anticipation as we landed. I knew I was going to be in even more pain later and be covered in bruises because this girl has a lot of strength! I have known her all my life and have been hit by her multiple times. On the other hand, Dominick the effing donkey over here was laughing at my pain. To share what I was feeling I smacked him upside the head...hard. He winced in pain and gave me that _'What was that for!'_ look. Good. He was in pain. **Mwahaha!** God I'm an evil child.

Finally we got off the plane and set forth on our journey. We couldn't understand anything obviously because none of us spoke German. Great, this should be interesting. "So" Dom started, "how are we getting to this 'goregous' house of ours?"  
>"Don't worry darling, I bought ourselves a car" I said with a British accent...yeah I don't know why either.<br>"Oh lord" Moira sighed, "she needs her sleep."  
>"We ain't in London honey we're in German town." Dom rolled his eyes.<br>"Yeah yeah lets get a move on yes? I want to unpack and sleeeeep" I giggled.  
>"Yeah lets go!" Moira yelled as we raced to the car.<br>"I call shot gun!" Dom yelled.  
>"I ain't driving!" Moira smiled.<br>I huffed "Fineee you lazy children."  
>We hopped in the car and drove to our new home and get settled into the new town.<p>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Authors Note:<br>Hey guys****! Sorry if Chapter 1 was a bit boring to anyone who is reading mah story :/ I'm new to this so let me know how the story is so farr! And don't worry the boys will be making their grand enterance soon ;) Please review I would reallyy appreciate it :3 Thanks!  
>~Sakura~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl In Town

**Chapter 3 **

Ever have the problem of being in a foreign country and not knowing where you are going and feeling lost? Well that was our problem. We got out of the plane around 1 in the afternoon and now...it was already 9 at night. And we are still lost. Can you say pathetic?  
>The sun was now setting and the sky had a pink hue to it. Peaceful. Puffy clouds here and there, they were no threat to us. My peaceful thinking was interupted by Dominick yelling at me saying that I didn't know where I was going. Like he could do better. Moira was in the back singing along to one of her favorite songs that was playing on the radio. <em>This is gonna be a longgggg drive<em> I sighed.  
>"GIGI! LETS FACE IT! WE ARE LOST!" Dom yelled.<br>"Would you calm down? We'll get there I promise!" I yelled back.  
>"You know what let me take the wheel." Dom said as he reached over to the steering wheel.<br>"ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP!"  
>"Let me drive! I bet I could do a better job!"<br>We fought over the wheel for a good 5 minutes. The car was swerving, I didn't see any other cars on the road. Thank God! Moira didn't notice somehow, she was too entranced by the music. Dom wouldn't allow himself to lose the battle over the wheel. I kept slapping his hand away while trying to concentrate on the road when it comes to Dom, it's hard to concentrate on ANYTHING!  
>"STOP IT!"<br>"No! Just pull over and let me drive!"  
>"Uh, guys..." Moira said warily. But we couldn't hear her because me and Dom where in the heat of an argument.<br>"GUYS!" she yelled.  
>"WHAT" we both said in unison.<br>"CAR!" she wailed. I looked at the road and just as she said there was in fact a car heading towards us. We all screamed. I panicked. You know when your in so much shock you can't move? Well that's what was happening. I slammed on the breaks, praying the car would stop. I didn't need to die now. However, just in time, I swerved the car to the other side of the road where we were supposed to be and it was clear and safe. The car came to a complete stop. We were all trying to calm down and relax. Me and Dom exchanged looks and looked back at Moira who looked she could pass out any moment, and we just started laughing in unison.  
>"This is why they shouldn't have given you a drivers license Gigi." Dom giggled.<br>"Yeah girl you should of stuck with your personal driver" Moira scoffed.  
>"Yeah yeah. I just wanted some freedom" I said innocently.<p>

We arrived at the house 2 hours later. It was 11 o'clock. Wow. I guess we were lost heh. The house was even more gorgeous than I said it was. All of these houses looked like mansions so I didn't have to worry about an unusually large house among smaller ones. The house was was tan with brick walls, multiple windows signafying multiple rooms, a long driveway, trees surrounding us, and a beautiful front yard where the grass was so green and little trees were planted here and there.  
>"Oh my god!" We all gasped.<br>"Gigi this house is beautiful!" Moira said with a twinkle in her eye.  
>"It really is." Me and Dom agreed.<p>

We all couldn't wait to go inside and pick our rooms and finally get some sleep. I for one couldn't wait to meet our neighbors! I'm a friendly person, I know. I looked around the houses and the one across the street looked somewhat similar to ours, there was a big window on the first floor and that's where I saw two boys looking through the window. /Spying much?/ I thought. One of the boys looke to have dirty blonde hair with dreadlocks and the other had rather dark eyes and black hair that looked like a lion's main. Interesting. I smiled a little and waved at them. They looked baffled and awkwardly waved back. I laughed and started to head in the house. Moira and Dom already raced in there to pick there rooms. Damn. They probably got the best ones. I walked in and the inside of this godly house was even...uh...GODLIER! See? It's that nice that I had to make up a word. It looked like royalty lived here! I saw Moira at the top of these giant stairs.

She smiled, "C'mon! Pick out your room already!" I raced up the stairs and look through each room, all were amazing. I peeked into one of them and Dom was already out cold on the bed. He didn't bother with unpacking. Good idea. The room across from his was Moira's. She was also passed out on the bed and her clothes were everywhere already.  
>I picked the room with a big window were it had a little seating area on it. The room wasn't bad at all, big, roomy, and I had a view of the house across the street...I'm not a creeper I swear! There was just something about this room that reminded me of home. I seated myself on the window and gazed at the sky. Simply beautiful. Stars, full moon. I loved it. I suddenly felt like I was being watched but I shrugged it off and got ready for bed. Did I mention each room had it's own bathroom? THIS HOUSE IS AMAZING! I hopped on to bed not bothering with my suitcases, I'll leave that for the morning. Right now I went of to dream land, excited to start the new day tomorrow.<p>

**Bill's P.O.V.**

Interviews are the most boringest thing you could possibly do. The reporters ask you the same questions and we answer them the same way. I was just sitting there tuning out the reporters as my twin brother Tom was answering some questions. I was antcipitating the moment when we get to go home!  
>"Ok thank you boys, I think that's it for the questions" the reporter smiled sweetly. We said our thank you's and finally left. As soon as we left the building and piled into the car, Georg let out a great yawn, "Thank God! I thought I was going to die in there!"<br>I laughed "I know! It was so bad!"  
>"It was so boring!" We all said in unison.<br>Tom turned to me and cheered, "Now we can finally go home!"  
>"Yeah me and Gustav are gonna head home too." George said as he doozed off to sleep, Gustav followed and did the same. I turned my attention to the window doozed off myself.<p>

I woke up to Tom shaking me and telling me that we are home. Finally. I got out of the car and noticed a moving truck at the house across our street. "Are we expecting new neighbors Tomi?" I asked.  
>He looked to where I kept my gaze on the house, "Yeah I forgot to tell you! I heard from someone on the block that the new neighbors are from the U.S. I hope it's a hot girl...with friends." he winked. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Tom to only think about girls and sex. I swear that was the only thing on his mind.<p>

There was a little voice in my head hoping that it was a girl, hoping I would befriend her somehow. It would be good to see a new face. I'm sick and tired of seeing these jerks at school, I hope our neighbor won't be like them. And I sure do hope he or she won't use us for fame. Oh well, thats life right? It's full of surprises.  
>"Hey, Billa, you ok?" Tom asked.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I smiled. He smiled back and entered the house. I took one last look at the now vaccant house and followed my brother.

**~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~**

The sun was setting and I was captured by the beautiful view outside my window. I really loved this time of day, how the sun gives off and orange-pink glow. It's so quiet...that's weird. Usually I would hear Tom yelling at the T.V. or wailing his guitar. I looked back only to be knocked down by my twin and heard a crash. We both looked up at the sound.  
>"WHAT WAS THAT?" My mother yelled from the kitchen.<br>"Uh nothing!" We lied.  
>"Yeah it better be nothing!"<br>We both laughed and got up from the floor. "So what was that for?" I asked.  
>"I don't know really. I thought it would entertain me...and it did!" he laughed, "You should of seen the look on your face!"<br>I smiled and rolled my eyes "I'm glad I amuse you." We were about to walk away when we heard loud music coming from outside.  
>"What the-" Tom started as we both looked out the window. The car drove into the driveway that belong to the house across the street. The car came to a stop an the music was cut.<br>_I guess that's our new neighbors._ I thought. I could tell Tom was thinking the same thing, he was crossing his fingers and whispering 'Please let her be a hot' I rolled my eyes. And that's when she got out of the car along with her friends. She looked captivated by the large house...admiring it really. A boy came up to her and told her something, she nodded in agreement and smiled. _Huh, cute smile._  
>Then a blonde girl raced the dark haired boy into the house leaving this girl alone outside. She looked around the neighborhood and spotted us. <em>Oh crap!<em> I mentally yelled. She gave a sweet smile and waved. Me and Tom were embarrassed and waved back. We must of looked awkward. Great start Bill. She laughed and entered the house.  
>"MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" Tom yelled. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. I kept looking out the window hoping she would come out again. Tom must of noticed because he said "Ooooh looks like Bill's in love!"<br>"Oh shut up!" I shoved him.  
>"Did you see her blonde friend? Pretty hot!" he laughed.<br>"Hm. I was only interested in the other girl" I smiled. "Good 'cause I call dibs on blonde"  
>"You treat women like food! 'I call dibs' what's wrong with you?" I smaked him upside the head. He laughed and that's when my mom came in the room.<br>"So I'm guessing you saw the new neighbors?" she smiled. Tom started to tell her about the girl and her friends.  
>"Maybe you guys should introduce yourselves tomorrow!"<br>I thought about it for a moment and agreed. I want to meet this mysterious girl. She seemed interesting. _I hope she doesn't think we are stalkers now._ I frowned. I can't stop thinking about her.  
>I went up to my room getting ready for bed. I looked out the window and that's when I saw her again. She was gazing up at the stars. The moon's light gave her an angelic glow to her tanned skin, she looked even more beautiful. <em>Huh, she has red hair...that's different.<em> I smiled. And just like that she left the window and her light went off. I reluctently turned around and sprawled myself on my bed and drifted off to sleep, excited to meet this girl.

**Authors Note: What did you think? Good? I tried to add Bill's P.O.V...kinda difficult haha. Oh and here's a picture of what the house looks like! ./_CBK5nhlBrz8/TEN4ysr7A5I/AAAAAAAAAHs/xrcVkc9U_  
>Thanks for reading! Please Review...I might gives you a cookie :3<br>~Sakura~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Twins

**Chapter 4**

**Gigi's P.O.V. **

I awoke that morning to the bright sun peaking at my window. Birds chirping, simply basking in the morning glow. I got out of bed and looked out the window. I think that's going to be my favorite thing to do in this house. It's so quiet outside, I loved it! This was all new to me; I could never look outside a window without paparazzi clicking away at their cameras to catch one glimpse of me and my family. The sun felt warm against my skin despite it being a bit chilly here in the house. _I wonder what time it is. _I thought. I walked down the hall to find Dom and Moira's rooms empty. _They must be in the kitchen._ I headed down the stairs and explored through the house in search for the kitchen, and I finally found it. It was huge! I saw Moira and Dom sitting at the table and I decided to join them.

"Morning sunshine!" Moira smiled. I just groaned in response. I'm not really what you call a morning person. Moira just laughed at my response. "Do we have anything to eat?" I asked. I realized that I was starving, and my stomach rumbling just emphasized my point. "Well not exactly," Dom started, "we haven't gone grocery shopping yet." I frowned. "But, we do have your favorite cereal!" He smiled. I was once again a happy little camper and skipped on to get my breakfast.

I returned with my breakfast at hand and engaged in conversation with my friends. "So how long are we staying here?" Moira asked.

"A year? Maybe more if we like it here." I smiled.

"I can tell I'm going to love it here." Dom smirked.

I just shook my head; I knew what he was thinking about.

"Well I think it's time we start unpacking, the sooner the better." Moira started to get up from the table. "Yep I'm right behind ya!" I followed. We each entered our rooms to start with the unpacking. I had a lot of things to put in my closet, and to decorate my room with. _Ugh this is going to take years!_

Luckily it only took a few hours. Yay! As I was putting the last finishing touches on my room Moira popped in and hopped on my bed. "Hey, let's go for a drive tonight, take a good look at Germany." She smiled.

"Sure I'm up for that!" I agreed.

"Yay! Maybe we'll do some partying and meet some hotties!" she winked.

"Oh god, isn't there anything else you think about other than guys?"

"Hm, no" she simply said with a smile and left.

I got dressed for the day to begin. Nothing flashy, nothing skanky, I didn't like that really. Just a band tee, my favorite black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of red converse. I went back downstairs to join Moira and Dominick in the living room. They looked so entranced by the T.V. Weird because they were watching a German soap opera. "Do you guys understand any of this?" I asked.

"Nein" they both said. _Wonderful, they are learning._ I for one didn't really need to learn again. I learned the language when I was 12 in school. My mom didn't know however, she thought I was taking a Spanish class. I knew it would pay off one day, I tried to convince Moira and Dom to take it with me but they refused and took Spanish, and look where we are. Germany. I scoffed at them. Just as I was about to sit down with them, the doorbell rang. I sighed heavily and turned around to answer the door. Moira and Dom snapped back to reality and followed me, wondering who it could be since we didn't know anyone yet.

I opened the door to find two identical faces that looked oddly familiar. _Hey it's the stalkers from yesterday! But they seem more familiar than that._ "Uh, hi!" the blonde one started, "We heard about you guys being new to the neighborhood and decided to introduce ourselves. I'm Tom Kaulitz." He held out his hand for me to shake which I gladly accepted with a grin. "Hello neighbor!" I said with a little laugh. _Now I know! They are from Tokio Hotel!_ Moira then appeared at the door and locked eyes with Tom. "And who is this gorgeous girl?" he smirked.

Moira blushed, "I'm Moira."

"Hello Moira." he then kissed her hand sweetly. _Looks like she found her knight and shining armor, _I smiled and rolled my eyes.

As they were having their little moment, I then turned my attention to the other boy. He smiled and let me tell you, this boy has that smile that will make you melt instantly. "I'm Bill, his twin brother. Pleasure to meet you." He too outstretched his hand for me to shake. I blushed and shook his hand gently. "I'm Zaria."

"Zaria? That's a very pretty name." he blushed.

"Why thank you." I did a little curtsey and giggled. "Oh! This is my friend Dominick, Dominick meet the Kaulitz twins" I introduced. They exchanged hellos and Dominick being ever so friendly invited them inside and they gladly accepted. We all sat down at the kitchen table and got to know each other. We all bonded instantly. I felt like we have known each other for ages! Later they did confirm that they were Tokio Hotel. _HA! I was right!_

"So what brings you guys to Germany?" Tom asked.

"Uh, well we just wanted a very long vacation away from New York, you know?" I said a bit nervously.

"Wow, New York? I always wanted to go there. What's it like?" Bill asked excitedly.

"Well it's the busiest place, where people just run around hurrying to their offices." Dom explained with a laugh.

"It's also the dirtiest place if you go to the wrong areas. It's all littered and gross." Moira said with a disgusted face.

"But it can also be the place where your dreams come true. It's a city of lights; it truly comes to life at night. It's the place where you want to go for Broadway or the best restaurants or even the best sights." I said. I was imagining my home back in New York, I kind of missed it. But this is for the best, a new life.

"Awwww that was so touching" Tom joked. We all laughed but it was true. In my opinion, New York is the best place to be. That's where my heart was. Bill must have noticed that I missed my home. "Don't worry Zaria; I'm sure you'll learn to love Germany. It can also be like New York." He said with a reassuring smile. _I think I'm gonna like this kid…a lot. _I smiled back "Thanks Bill."

"Hey you guys want a tour around town?" Tom asked getting up from his seat.

"Sure! Zaria, Dominick and I were planning that tonight! It'll be good to have some tour guides." Moira said happily.

Tom smirked, "I guess great minds do think alike." Moira smiled and got up from her seat.

"What do you guys think? Shall we head out to the streets of Germany?" Bill asked turning to me and Dominick.

"I'm in!" Dom shouted.

I laughed and also agreed. We all left the house to take our little tour of Germany. I looked out the car window in amusement. It was truly amazing. I probably looked like a little kid in a candy store. It was like back in New York with its city lights and its streets crowded with people. _Huh Bill was right. _I smiled. I turned back to find Dom and Moira also admiring the view of the bright town. The twins noticed and laughed at our amusement. "It's not much but, its home." Bill smiled at me.

"Well I think it's brilliant!" I said giddily as I turned around to look outside the window. I felt his eyes on me for a short amount of time before Tom started talking to him in German thinking I wouldn't understand…luckily I did. Mwahaha! This was the conversation:

**Tom: "**Sieht aus wie jemand in der Liebe" (_Looks like someone is in love_)

**Bill: **"Oh bitte, schauen, wer da spricht!" (_Oh please, look who's talking_)

**Tom: **"Was?" (_What?_)

**Bill: **"Sie und Moira?" (_You and Moira?)_

**Tom: **"Ich denke, Moira könnte das Mädchen, dass meine Seelenverwandte sein warden" (_I think Moira is going to be the girl who is my soul mate.)_

**Bill: **"Es ist nicht wie Sie sagen. Sollte das nicht meine Linie?" (It's not like you to say that. Shouldn't that be my line?)

**Tom: **"Ja, sollten Sie sagen, dass, mit Zaria Ihnen am Herzen liegt. Was denken Sie?" (_Yeah you should be saying that, with Zaria on your mind. What do you think?)_

**Bill: **"…Ich fühle Mich wie sie Anders ist. Ich möchte auf jeden fall bekommen sie mehr wissen." (_I feel like she's different. I definitely want to get to know her more._)

And then the conversation ended. Bill blushed a little and turned his attention to the window. I felt my heart fluttered a little bit when I heard him say that. _Could he possibly like me? Do I like him more as a friend? I never had this feeling before. But…he doesn't know the __**real**__ me. _I slightly frowned at the thought but I didn't want that to kill my mood. After a few moments of complete silence Tom finally decided to turn on some music. This was great, the music was loud, bass was bumpin', and we just danced and sang along to the music. I even rapped some songs with Moira and Tom. Bill and Dominick just stared at us in amazement. The expressions on their faces were priceless!

The car came to a stop and it appeared to have stopped in front of a little café. It looked quaint; small tan brick building, with a large window in front, and black trimming. Judging by the view of the window, no one was really in there; just a cute old couple enjoying their tea. I was the first to get out of the car and take a good look at this little café.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked as he stood next to me. "I love it!" I said lightly.

"It's where me und Tom always go when we want to escape from our fans. No one really knows about this place, that's why we love it here." He said while looking at the building. He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye as he said this. We all entered the café and each of us ordered some tea. It was a bit cold here at night. I took one sip and felt my body warm up instantly. _I think this is going to be our new hangout spot_. I smiled. We were all just relaxing and making small talk with one another. We laughed, we joked, we reminisced our past and we just had a good time overall. _I'm glad we became friends, _I thought. _They are so down to earth. Despite being rock stars, they don't act like they are all that. They are just like normal human beings. _I took a good look at my friends. They were laughing at some joke Tom had made. I'm happy to say that my friends that have been by my side even before my career and my new friends were going to make me the happiest person out there. I know that they will always have my back. I know that they will always be there, right beside me.


	5. Chapter 5: Save Me

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't been updating my story, I had writers block and it took me FOREVER to actually write something. . Plus school started and I have loads of homework either that or I'm just too lazy after school to type. XD Anyway here's chapter 5, FINALLY. :3**

**Chapter 5**

**Gigi's P.O.V. **

Now that we had our fun little adventure around Germany, it was getting pretty late and we decided to head back home. We all piled in to Tom's car and turned on the radio once more. I feel like music always brings a good time amongst friends. I love how Moira and I just burst into a sing-a-long while everyone else is just staring at us with an amused (and confused) look. The song finished and we gained an encore from our little audience, we waited for the next song and I froze on the spot. It was one of my songs, "Save Me". I thought my ears were deceiving me! I thought I was imagining it, unfortunately not. Bill had turned up the song to my surprise.

"Oh god," Tom rolled his eyes. "This is Bill's favorite song"

"It is!" Bill said excitedly, "I love Gigi! I want to meet her one day"

_He's a fan of mine? People know me here? What am I going to do now!_ I yelled mentally. He started to sing my song and Moira turned to me and gave me that look saying '_Oh my god. Are you okay?' _I reassured her that I was fine…just shocked. Bill turned to me and asked "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing I'm fine. Just…thinking about the lyrics." I put on a fake smile.

"I love her songs, her lyrics always have meaning." He smiled. "Like this one, she wants someone to rescue her from herself. She must have been heartbroken and lonely." He smile then faded and he too looked upset. He was right. I wrote this song when I realized that due to my fame, no one was there with me. I had no one to love. I wanted someone save me from the fame and from what I was turning into. Unfortunately no one came, but that's why I have Moira and Dom.

"Aaannnnnddddd this is where Bill gets deep." Tom stated. We all laughed at this while Bill smacked his brother upside the head. I'm glad Tom lightened the mood, I needed a laugh.

We arrived home a few minutes later and bid the twins good night. I was about to head into the house when I heard Bill call my name. I turned around and he caught up to me. "Yes?" I laughed. "I, uh, was wondering if I could have your number." He smiled sweetly. _Now how can I say no to that face!_ "Sure" I smiled back as we exchanged numbers. "Well, good night my fair maiden." He bowed. I curtsied "Good night." He walked back to his house and I saw Tom praising him for getting my number. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I entered the house to Moira and Dom squealing like little girls, I realized that they saw what happened outside. All I kept hearing that night was "OH MY GOD BILL LIKES YOUUUU!" or "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO OUT WITH HIM!" And with that I just went to my room.

It was only 10:30 and Moira was passed out. Dom was in my room and we were just having our little girl chats. "Sooo, what happened in the car…awkwarddd?" He laughed.

"I know! I was freaking out! Now I learn he's a fan of mine!" I stressed and stuffed my face in my pillow. Dom sighed and turned me over so now I was staring at the ceiling blankly. "I wonder what he would do if he found out that he actually found out I'm Gigi."

"He won't find out, I promise you that." He said reassuringly. "Just don't tell him."

"Lying is the worst thing ever." I huffed. He laughed "Your acting like a child! Calm down."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Am not!" Soon we were sent into a laughing frenzy. I then laid my head down on his lap. "You can always put a smile on my face Dom."

"Yeahhh, I have that ability." He chuckled.

"Thank you for saying 'You always put a smile on my face as well Gigi!'" I laughed.

"Well, there's only one person that can…..Ryan Reynolds." He smiled widely. I gave him a look. "And you of course." He rolled his eyes. Just then my phone rang, I got a text message. I was too lazy to get up so Dom had to get my phone for me.

"Looks like you got a message from your mommmm!" Dom said. I rolled my eyes and he handed me my phone. Moms…always worrying. Well at least she cares. I told her I was doing fine and met some new friends. Of course she jumped to the conclusion of 'Are they boys? I swear to god Gigi, if you get pregnant I will disown you.' Me and Dom laughed at her reaction and had to calm her down. "Oh Mrs. Perez," Dom sighed "She's always worrying about her little girl" He started to pinch my cheeks and I slapped his hand away. "Yeah yeah" I said giggling.

"Sooo." Dom started.

"What?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"You like Bill don't you?" He gave me a sly smile.

I smirked, "Mayyybeeee."

"AHHH I KNEW IT!" He yelled.

"SHHH! You'll wake up sleeping beauty!" I joked.

"Oh please, that girl can sleep through the apocalypse." He laughed. I guess he was right; Moira can really sleep through anything.

"He's sooo cuteeee!" I said all girlie.

"Meh, he's not my type but I guess." He scoffed.

"Your type consists of any guy that looks like Ryan Reynolds." I rolled my eyes.

"That's right, and I'm gonna keep it that way!" He smiled proudly. "Ugh the things I would do to that man!" He started to daydream.

"OKAYYY! I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THATTTT!" I shouted. He laughed at my expression. "Hey you would do the same to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" I interrupted him.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Anyway, off to bed little one it's almost 12!" He patted my head.

"Ugh time really flies huh?" I smiled "Night Dommmm!"

"Nighty nighttt!" he said as he stalked out of my room. I disobeyed Dom's orders and didn't go to bed right away. I stayed up thinking about the events that happened today. _This _would_ happen to me. _I sighed. Well at least it's good to know that Bill is fan of mine. I looked over to my window to see his house. _Maybe I do have feelings for him. I can tell he's different. Will we be more than just friends? _I kept thinking. I hope something does happen…it would be nice to feel loved in that way.


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Song

**Chapter 6**

**Gigi's P.O.V. **

Ever have dreams that feel so real and you never want to wake up? I was having one of those dreams today and it was about Bill. We were in a garden full of roses and lights hung from the trees. We slowly danced to a song, I couldn't remember what it was, just gazing into each others eyes. We stopped and he placed his hand against my cheek and mouthed the words '_I love you'_ and kissed me deeply. Then things started to get blurry and I woke up. I sat on my bed for a good 5 minutes trying to figure out if that dream was real or not. I was in a daze grazing my fingertips against my lips and smiling like an idiot that I didn't notice Moira and Dom giggling outside my door.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Dom sang. I just smiled and waved.

"Alright doll, why are so quiet?" Moira said while sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, it is weird for Gigi to be quiet!" Dom laughed.

"I guess it is. I just had the most amazing dream…ever." I said as I looked out the window.

"What about this time?" Moira started poking me giddily.

"Bill." I answered with a blush.

"Awwww!" they both said. I ignored them and looked out my window. Why am I feeling this way? It's all so sudden…but it feels right.

"Guys?"

"Hmm?" Moira and Dom answered.

I smiled and turned my attention to them, "I think I'm in love…with Bill." My response to my confession? Them jumping up and down my bed squealing like little girls. I was sent in to a laughing fit just watching them. I could understand why they are excited, it's very hard for me to fall in love. When your in the lime light, you get people who love you for your fame or you get no one at all…your used. I believe in love at first sight and I know my soul mate is out there and I have a strong feeling my true love is Bill.

"OH MY GOD!" Dom shouted. I swear this boy could kill someone with that loud voice.

"Calm dowwwn," I said, "I don't even know if he feels the same way." I sighed.

"Ohhh pleaseee," Moira stressed, "the boy OBVIOUSLY does! Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No because she's too blinded by love! AHHH!" Dom said excitedly as he tackled me in a hug. During his little freak out my phone had received a text message. "Alright let me gooo!" I shouted trying to get to my phone. I looked to see who it was and a smile spread across my face. It was Bill. Dom had finally calmed down and asked me who texted me. Moira smacked his arm "Nosey boy! That's her business!".

"Ow! I just wanted to know! Damn!" Dominick pouted.

"It's Bill!" I laughed.

"Oooh! C'mon Dom, let's leave her be." Moira winked.

"No! I wanna know what they are saying!" Dom said as he was dragged out of my room. I turned my attention back to my phone and opened the message.

**Bill: Good morning beautiful! **

I'll admit I did blush at that text.

**Me: : ) Good morning!**

**Bill: What you up to?**

**Me: Nothing really, getting ready to start mah dayyy! And yourself?**

**Bill: Just thinking : )**

**Me: Ah I didn't think you were capable ; )**

**Bill: Rude! Lol yes, yes I am thank you very much!**

**Me: Lol sorry I had to**

**Bill: : P it's fine lol anyway I wanted to ask you something.**

**Me: Yeah? Go ahead.**

**Bill: Well…I wanted to know if I could see you tonight.**

My heart fluttered and I stared at my phone in shock but quickly regained my composure.

**Me: Sure : ) What time?**

**Bill: I'll stop by at 7:30 and we'll walk somewhere, you know get to know each other more? :D**

**Me: Sounds like a plan, see you tonight! : )**

**Bill: Can't wait!**

We ended our conversation and once I put down my phone, I ran downstairs screaming. I ran into the living room where Moira and Dom where watching T.V. They where both looking at me like if I was crazy. I quieted my voice a little and started jumping up and down.

"Girl! What the hell? Why are screaming bloody murder?" Dom asked.

"Bill! He wants to see me tonight!" I said happily.

"Oh my god! Like a date?" Moira asked excitedly.

I suddenly stopped jumping, "I don't know, he said he wanted to see me so we can get to know each other more."

"Ah who cares, YOU'RE GONNA SEE YOUR LOVER!" Dom cooed.

I laughed, "I'm so excited! He's going to stop by at 7 tonight and we are walking somewhere." We all started to jump around in a circle and started screaming. God I was acting so girly today it was weird…I never act like this. But I'm just so happy!

**~~~~Later That Night~~~~**

Well it's 7 o'clock and these damn butterflies in my stomach would **NOT** go away. I was nervously waiting in the living room with Dom. _Why it's not exactly a date…and you were fine the first time you met him Gigi._ I thought.

"Nervous?" Dom winked.

"Yes!" I laughed, "I don't get why I'm so nervous now!"

"Because now you realize your feelings!"

"After like two days?" I said in disbelief.

"That's how love at first sight works hun!" Moira entered the room.

I smiled at her. "Yeah you would know."

"Tom!" Dom coughed.

"Hey! Tom's a nice kid! I like him!" Moira said smacking both of us. I just laughed it off…even though it hurt like hell. _Great, now I'm gonna have a bruise._ We were all just fooling around then the door bell rang. I rose from my seat and walked to the door nervously. I took a deep breath and opened the door and my eyes locked with beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Hey! You ready?" Bill asked as he gave me one of his sweet smiles.

"Yeah!" I blushed.

And of course the moment was ruined when Dom barged in and said "Alright kid, be careful with her! I want her back here before the sun comes up! Kapeesh?" I could here Moira in the house just laughing. _Gee, thanks Moira._

"Dom! I'm not a child!" I pouted.

Bill laughed a long "Don't worry Dominick I'll be careful."

"Mhmm you better! She's like a flower!"

I glared at Dom and shoved him back in the house. Bill was now laughing hysterical that tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" I smiled.

"I ha-ha I'm sorry! Ha, is he always like that?" Bill asked in between laughs.

"No I just think your special."

"Ha, cute."

"Well, let's get going shall we?"

"Right." He then grabbed my hand and we started walking up the street and walked over the hill.

"Huh, I've never been over that hill before…I think I should more often." I said enchanted by the view from up top. The are was just grass and trees everywhere, some flowers here and there and a perfect view of the beautiful sunset. Bill smiled "I had a feeling you might like it." We walked to the huge tree near a bed of flowers and sat under there.

"So Zaria," Bill started "tell me more about yourself."

"Well what would you like to know Mr. Kaulitz" I smiled.

"Favorite Color?" he laughed.

"Really? What are we like 5?" I laughed along.

"I don't know about you, but I know I am!"

"I'll have you know that I act like a 7 year old who gets excited over coloring books and little toys!" I smirked.

"That's adorable! I can totally see it!" he cooed.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled.

"You never answered my questionnn!"

"Ugh I have two, red and black."

"Interesting." he pondered.

"What?"

"I thought you would go for like pink or purple!"

"Ew no!" I laughed "I hate pink with burning passion!"

"Ha! Wow. That's different!" he smiled.

The sun has now set and the moon was upon us accompanied by its stars. It was simply beautiful out tonight! Our questions kept going on for what seemed like ever. He would ask and I would reply and vice versa. Basic things like our favorite music, movies, and we talked about our childhood (I kind of had to lie you know? I didn't like it but I had to.) We were laughing and joking around. I never realized but he is so easy to talk to! I feel comfortable around him, I feel like I can tell him anything.

"So last question." Bill said.

"Alrighttt. What is it?" I asked.

He kind of hesitated a little, "Do you believe in love at first sight or soul mates?" I can see this new glow in his eyes and it made me hypnotized.

"I do actually," I blushed "I mean I know there is a special person out there for everybody."

"Have you found yours yet?"

"No" I smiled and looked at the moon "I'm still waiting."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stare at me for awhile and soon a smile spread on his face as he too gazed at the moon. "You never know. Maybe soon you won't have to wait anymore."

"Are you trying to imply something Mr. Kaulitz?" I smirked.

"Mayyybe. I could just be speaking in general. You could be the one wanting something to happen." he grinned.

"Hmm. Touché."

I suddenly let out a yawn, "Tired?" he asked.

"Just a tad." I giggled.

"Here." he shifted his position to lean against the tree and offered me to lean against him. I accepted. I felt so safe in his arms, I fit perfectly (for once I'm glad I was short). I heard his steady heartbeat, I could of fell asleep I was so comfortable. I started to hum a song, it sounded like the one from my dream.

"That sounds pretty, what song is it?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm not sure…I heard it in a dream." I continued to hum this mysterious tune. Pretty soon I ended up falling asleep right there in his arms with a smile upon my face.


End file.
